A well-known charging device used in an image-forming device is disposed in confrontation with a photosensitive member, such as a photosensitive drum, and applies a charge to the photosensitive member through corona discharge. One such charging device disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2006-106453 is provided with a discharge electrode for producing a corona discharge, a grid electrode that regulates the charge applied to the photosensitive member to a prescribed potential, a pair of shielding plates arranged parallel to each other on opposing sides of the discharge electrode, and a housing member for accommodating these components. This charging device is also provided with an ozone-removing member for removing ozone from between the housing member and shielding plates.